Mali (Mansa Musa) (LastSword)
Mali led by Musa I is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Overview Mali The Mandinka migrated west from the Niger River basin in search of better agricultural, land, and more opportunities for conquest. The Mandés founded the empire of Kaabu, comprising twenty small kingdoms. Some upper-class or urban Mandinkas converted to Islam during the reign of the great Mansa Musa (1312–1337 AD). The majority of the Mandinka were still animists at the beginning of the 18th century. Through a series of conflicts, primarily with the Fula-led Imamate of Futa Jallon and amongst sub-states of the Kaabu, about half of the Senegambian Mandinka were converted to Islam while as many as a third were sold into slavery to the Americas through capture in conflict.) Today, the majority of Mandinka are Muslim. A significant portion of African-Americans in North America are descended from Mandinka people. In eastern areas (northern Côte d'Ivoire, Burkina Faso and Southern Mali), Mandinka communities are often built around long distance trade routes. These people, often called Dyula after the Mandé word for "merchant", built communities in trading centers, spaced along trade routes, and near mining and agricultural centers, beginning during the Mali Empire. These merchant networks formed the lynchpin of trade between the desert-side upper Niger River cities (Djenné and Timbuktu, for example), highland production areas (the goldfields of Bambouk or agricultural centre of Kankan), and the coast. This last link became more important with the advent of Portuguese and other European trading posts in the 17th century, and much of the overland trade connecting the coast and interior (including the African slave trade) was controlled by Dyula merchants. Musa I What is known about the kings of the Malian Empire is taken from the writings of Arab scholars, including Al-Umari, Abu-sa'id Uthman ad-Dukkali, Ibn Khaldun, and Ibn Battuta. According to Ibn-Khaldun's comprehensive history of the Malian kings, Mansa Musa's grandfather was Abu-Bakr (the Arabic equivalent to Bakari or Bogari, original name unknown − not the sahabiyy Abu Bakr), a brother of Sundiata Keita, the founder of the Malian Empire as recorded through oral histories. Abu-Bakr did not ascend the throne, and his son, Musa's father, Faga Laye, has no significance in the History of Mali. Dawn of Man The Greatest Emperor of the known world, King of the Kings, Musa I of Mali, we are honoured to kneel before Your Highness. Generosity and devotion are truely the qualities of a great man, and your legendary hajj changed the world itself, spreading your name to every corner of globe. No time before or since has a single man controlled the value of gold in the whole Mediterranean! You have left countless mosques around the Africa, catapulting the region's backward culture into the Islamic Golden Age. Your building program caused an intellectual and economic explosion, establishing Mali as an economic global power, with Tomboktou as one of the intellectual world capitals. Your legacy could only be defeated by its own success, Collapsing under the designs of many jealous lords, from within and without! Glorious and most mighty Mansa! The sun rises, and with a new dawn comes a new hope. The world is barren and uncultured, a challenge you have faced before! Can you outshine the lesser men who dare style themselves Emperor? Can you once again bring piety and prosperity to your people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Mali. I am Musa I, Greatest of the Mansa, Defender of the fa... GOOD HEAVENS! It's a Friday! Excuse, I must go and build a mosque." Introduction: "You look upon Musa I! Lord of Lords, King of Kings... oh sorry, is something reflecting light into your face? Perhaps it is this gold chain... no, maybe this statue? No..." Defeat: "Perhaps we could talk about a ransom?" Defeat: "Only those who do not believe in paradise fear death!" Unique Attributes Music List of Cities Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Mali Category:Saharan Cultures